


Bane o' Bees

by Con_fus_ed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: B.) completely platonic, Blood is mentioned, But realistic, Eret mentioned, Gen, Jack mentioned, Niki mentioned, Puffy mentioned, Temporarily character death, This is A.) about the character's they play., Tommy mentioned., Tubbo calls Ranboo his husband but that is still platonic, its...minecraft??, mentions of Tommy's death, non-graphic, please don't read my fics as romantic in general thank you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Con_fus_ed/pseuds/Con_fus_ed
Summary: Tubbo is so tired of loosing people. He refuses to loose again, even if it means running.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Kudos: 60





	Bane o' Bees

Dream grinned, and Tubbo knew he was grinning, Despite the mask that covered his face. Despite his reluctance to want anything to do with Dream, he could read him now. A part of him supposed it was from being enemies with the bastard for so long. 

Everyone seemed frozen, and Tubbo felt like he couldn’t breath. This bastard had beat his best friend to death, had murdered someone he thought was his brother without a second glance, and he was grinning. Grinning as he held himself higher than the rest of them, grinning as he lorded over them like he was a god. 

“You're still outnumbered Dream,” Jack hissed “Five against one, even with your superior skills we will win. After all, I’ve seen hell and crawled back, you’re nothing.”

“Oh, but it’s not five against one Jack, I’m not even the one whose going to be doing the fighting, after all it would be a shame if I lost my last life. Gotta be more careful.” Then as he held the grin too sharp and full of teeth to be human even though Dream was only human. Dream’s shadow seemed to split, Tubbo had been so sure he would see Techno, or Philza, people who owed Dream.

Anyone then who now stood next to the man who had taken apart his life for nothing more than a simple game. Still he seemed so different, Tubbo had gotten used to Ranboo’s body language over the time they had been friends but this was jarring, Ranboo was always in a state of relaxed anxiety, yet this was different, still, dead, even his tail seemed frozen and stagnant. Like he was a robot awaiting orders. 

“Kill them.” Then just like that the stillness was shattered, and Ranboo bolted forward. Tubbo had never seen Ranboo even fight before, and the action alone was jarring, Techno was terrifying in battle but slow, however a hit from his sword could down someone in one blow. This was different, smooth and quick, evasive. Yet this was still Ranboo, this was still his husband, Tommy was already dead. If this was the day he lost his last life so be it, as long as no one else but him and Dream died. 

“HEY, RANBOOB!” With satisfaction he watched as Dream’s puppet turned towards him and Tubbo ran, he ran and he ran, he didn’t stop until he reached the bee n boo. He didn’t stop until the sky felt like a haze and the ground wanted to spin. Yet he promised to hold his ground, despite the sick feeling in his chest, despite the fear that he might die here.

“Ranboo, do you remember building this” The only response was his friend’s sword swinging into his axe hilt. 

“Ranboo, do you remember Micheal, Tommy, do you remember how much I hate Dream.” Did Ranboo ever actually feel anything for Tubbo, for Tommy? Was it all an act so Dream could pull the strings. 

Ranboo was so quick on his feet but the hits felt weak, barely sinking into the armor Tubbo wore, Dream didn’t fight like this, with fast swings terrifyingly hard to hit. Dream liked to throw his weight around, but somehow it felt like Ranboo was getting slower, like the hits were being resisted.

So Tubbo pushed on, he talked about Tommy, he talked about the late night calls on skype and how he was always so thankful for Ranboo’s acceptance of his jokes and bits, despite them both being tired and Ranboo having full ability to just leave the call, yet he never did. He talked in hopes that Ranboo would wake up, that he would stop being a puppet on strings, yet he worried that every one of those memories, those happy and warm moments were fake. 

“Ranboo, please-” The sword was shaking, and with a thunk it dropped to the ground. Much like its owner, it took Tubbo a minute to realize the red and green splottest were tears. The eerie movements of his husband stopped, he was no longer being pulled along on strings. “Ranboo?” Suddenly it wasn’t only Ranboo that was shaking.

“Tubbo Kill me.”

“WHAT”

“Tubbo, I have all three lives” The voice was quiet, “I’ll be fine, my spawn is set to my home in the arctic” It took Tubbo a sickening moment to realize that Ranboo was slowly directing axe towards his neck, Yet despite it all Ranboo was smiling, it wasn’t the grin of dream, Tubbo was all to familiar with the smile, the same expression he made when Tubbo was bothering him, the same one he had when he made some stupid pun. It was a good smile forever tainted by the fact he just asked Tubbo to seriously kill him. A smile tainted by the fact that Ranboo expected Tubbo to kill him with the Bane o’ Bees, the same axe Ranboo painstakingly remade just for Tubbo. 

Tubbo raised his axe slowly, barely aware of the tears that were falling down his face, he didn’t even register as Ranboo slowly placed two items into his pockets, wasn’t even aware of the inventory transfer, and he wasn’t aware even after Ranboo dropped, his body flickering and shifting. 

Tubbo had been angry at so many things, Yet right now he was angry at Dream, angry that Dream had never let him be a kid, angry that Dream took away Tommy’s chance to be a kid. Tubbo was angry that Dream took and took, never concerning himself with consequences because he was just that powerful. Angry that he pulled Ranboo on strings, like the perfect little puppet no one knew. It was dumb, but he was angry. So with a careful step he turned back towards Dream, back towards Dream who has so destroyed his life. 

His steps weren’t careful anymore, quick, fast and powerful. He was sprinting towards Dream and his nightmares. Wearing the very armor Dream named himself. 

The fight was a mess, Niki loud and proud, so different from the soft spoken person he knew so long ago. Jack burns with a fire having come to terms with his friendship with Tommy. Eret finally fully casting out the crown, the blocks slowly elevating around them. Then finally Puffy, standing tall with brutal blows directed at someone Tubbo knew, she once thought her son. Then Dream turned towards Tubbo, turned towards him with 4 people still actively fighting him. Dream was still smiling, that same damned smile, he was fighting four on one and grinning.

Yet not for long, Dream was going down and Tubbo was gonna make sure of it. So he came in swinging, Bane o’ Bees still bathed with blood and dangerous. Two swings and chunks of armor flung off. A dodge of Dream’s own weapon aimed at his neck, unlike his fight with Ranboo it wasn’t resminsing, it wasn’t an attempt to reach Dream, Dream didn’t deserve that. Tubbo was so angry, so upset, and strangely, empty. 

Maybe it was his anger that clouded his vision, and he missed the axe coming in hard, fully capable of breaking through the armor and into his squishy body. He felt the pain for a second and wondered if he would die, if he would end up in the same place as Tommy, he wondered if they would bury him next to his best friend. Yet he didn’t want to die, there was so much he wanted to do, to see.

Warmth returned to him in an instant green and gold flickered around as he felt the wound stitch back up, his armor remeld. The energy high from what he now registers to be a totem fueling his anger. Bane o’ Bees sunk into Dream, and for once Dream stopped grinning. For once he looked scared. For once Dream seemed to understand that Tubbo no longer cares. He isn’t getting out of this, yet despite this, Dream still acted like he would have the last laugh. “I’ll be back Tubbo '' even though Dream only had one life left, he truly seemed to think he’ll be back. Eret moved to finish him off, along with Puffy, Niki, and Jack. 

Yet then he disappeared, not the flickering light of Ranboo, not the still body that Tommy and Wilbur became. Just disappeared, and Tubbo realized that Dream always seems to have the upper hand. Yet he didn’t care, he was more worried about his friend, he refused to lose someone else after all. And he knew, despite Ranboo’s two lives left, that his husband was dangling by a string.

__________

It took him too long to find Ranboo’s new home, Micheal bundled in a coat making him look like a ball. When he got there the snow was heavy, and he had started to carry Michael in fear the kid would get lost in the snow. Slowly he stepped into Ranboo’s house and sure enough there was Ranboo, pacing, it took a good minute for Ranboo to even notice Tubbo. When he did his panic increased tenfold.

“Tubbo, why are you here! My neighbors will kill you- I MIGHT KILL YOU!” 

“No you won’t, and you won’t let my neighbors kill you”

“Tubbo- I woke up to literally fighting you, I- I almost took your last life-”

“Yeah but you also gave me two totems” 

Ranboo froze, and Tubbo slowly dragged him over to the bed, then they sat down. Ranboo seemed to be panicking even worse now, his hands were shaking. “Tubbo, please, I need you to understand, I could still be working with Dream, and I wouldn’t know. I could still be-”

“Then let's leave”

“What”

“Dream won’t have control of you in another world, right?”

“But I’m-”

“When I saw you that day, you were so different. Like a puppet on strings. It wasn’t-, It wasn’t you, the fact that you woke up was evidence enough of that. I’ve already lost so much Ran, I won’t lose another person I care about.” 

Ranboo paused in anxiety and panic lingered in his stance but he seemed to breathe for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely” 

“Then let's go”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this! It will pick back up after they run away, and hey- might bring back Tommy cause like, hate present day dsmp rn.


End file.
